kochikamefandomcom-20200222-history
List of KochiKame characters
Japanese manga series Kochikame is very notorious for the way in which prominent and extensive numbers of character appearances contribute to the many chapters developed throughout the span of the series. New characters and guest appearances appear on a frequently consistent basis, dating back to the first batch of chapters published following the manga's 1976 debut; meanwhile, the main cast of characters have faithfully remained the same since their own introductions (alongside some changes in personality for some characters). Character Appearances Concept Kochikame's reuptation is known for its extreemely large cast of characters who appear or have appeared over the course of its long-running serialization. However in the overall story only the characters relative to the police force remain prominent and feature regularly. Relatives, friends, acquiaintances, guest stars and many others tend to contribute the most to the extensive cast, which is very much similar in fashion to The Simpsons. Police Officers Katsushika ward Kameari Kouen-Mae Police Box Kankichi Ryoutsu (Ryoutsu Kankichi, 両津勘吉) The protagonist -and to an extent, anti-hero- of the manga series, often brute but also vivacious in nature. Ryotsu remains infamous for his propensity towards making money by whatever means possible, then screwing up midway, with the consequence of becoming indebted towards others, always at his own expense. Also an avid fan of gambling, Pachinko arcades, cabaret clubs, video games and competitive sport. Read more Keiichi Nakagawa '(''Nakagawa Keiichi, 中川圭一) Considerably the comic foil of the main cast, as he is always attempting to divert Ryotsu from engaging in irrational or irresponsible behaviour but for good reason. A rich heir to his father's exteremely wealthy global corporation, he is known for his good looks and intricate knowledge on many topics. Skilled at playing the violin, sports, business management amongst others, he also possesses the rare likelihood of going completely insane, either when inebriated or under extreme stress/pressure. Read more 'Reiko Katherine Akimoto '(Akimoto Katherine Reiko, 秋本・カトリーヌ・麗子) Portrayed often as the penultimate idol of beauty in the series, Reiko is a blonde and busty woman who possesses as much beauty as the does brains - just like Nakagawa, she excels in playing the violin and sports, alongside ballet dancing, cooking, modelling and caring for others. She often attracts male characters in the series, but seems somewhat indifferent to many of them. Kind, rescpecting and feminine in nature, she earns the trust of many characters in the series. Read more Chief, '''Daijirou Oohara (Oohara Daijirou, Buchou '' 大原大次郎、「部長」) The section chief responsible for the police box's management, Oohara is in actuality an understanding, warm and easygoing man, but this persona of his never reveals since he's always having to vent his frustration on having to deal with Ryotsu's reckless behaviour. He has shown interests in practising cultural discipline, Bonsai trees, Kendo, calligraphy and traditional Japanese theatre. In a way, it seems as though he ends up 'fathering' Ryotsu because of the way he always ends up correcting or persuading the latter to change his behaviour and attitudes. Read more '''Youichi Terai '(Terai Youichi, 寺井洋一) A patrol officer appointed to the same police box as the main four, who is much more prominent in the anime series compared to the manga series. Considered to be the more 'neutral' person of the group, Terai is mild-mannered, hardworking and a little bit sensitive but down-to-earth. Since Volume 170, his name was officially changed to 'Marui Yangukan ('Yangukan Marui', ) by Ryotsu after testing out ridiculous randomly-assigned 'names' through a toy. Ai Asato, 'Maria' (''Asato Ai, 'Maria' 麻里愛) Ai, often addressed as 'Maria' by many characters, is a policewoman who sometimes visits the police box, famously known for originally being a man who dressed and adopted the bodily/facial features of a woman (which caused cases of major shock for some male characters). She officially underwent a sex-change through a magical spell that confined her into the female gender. She shows major signs of affection for Ryotsu -even since she was still a man- and easily becomes jealous the moment she happens to find him with another woman. '''Neruo Higurashi' (Higurashi Neruo, 日暮熱睡男) Although appointed as patrol officer for the police force, Higurashi literally does not wake up until one day every four years, in the midst of the Summer Olympics. However, he is somehow blessed with a super psychological ability to mind-read the location of police suspects while awake on this day, often contributing to very high arrest records, which is valued highly amongst staff from the police force. (Thus, his continual employment.) His first name can literally translate to mean "Deep-Sleep Man". Kinji Totsuka (Totsuka Kinji, 戸塚金次) A now ex-appointed patrol officer to the police box. Totsuka made prominent appearances during the early chapters of the Kochi Kame manga, and only appears in one anime episode. He resembles that of a yakuza member, bearing a scar on his face and tattoo on his back. Dog (Inu, 犬) A male dog with no name, but is always featued within the manga and anime series. He can be seen to be rather cheeky but clever at the same time, often causing mishap for Ryotsu simply for fun. Kameari HQ / Katstushika HQ / New Katsuhika HQ Tsurukichi Kamemori (Kamemori Tsurukichi, 亀森鶴吉)/'Gomez Tonda' (Gomesu Tonda, 屯田五目) The chief of police for the New Katsuhika HQ, most often referred to as "Shachou", which can simply mean "chief". He is often having to put up with excuses and compromises by Buchou for Ryotsu's misdoings and erratic behaviour which often at tmies jeopardizes the reputation of the police force. He possesses a rather calming and understanding but firm personality with respect to his role, but can be easily tricked at times by Rysotsu's deceiving schemes. Hayato Honda (Honda Hayato, 本田速人) Appointed as police bike officer of the riot squad. Honda is in actuality a very soft, somewhat shy and effeminate man in normal circumstances, addressing Ryotsu as 'Senpai' and showing interests in Shojo manga, cosplaying, pop idols plus biking. In the past he has had to deal with a stiriking number of cases of unrequited love, only being able to get his now-girlfriend Nana after Volume . He is victim to a split-personality, where his demeanour contrasts immediately the moment he climbs atop a motorcycle (or any sort of vehicle with undergoing high velocity); his face changes, voice deepens, and speech mannerisms turn rough and intimidating. His father runs a family business bike maintenance workshop. Read more Saigou Volvo (Borubo Saigou, ボルボ 西郷) Appointed officer to the New Katsuhika HQ. A former green-beret solider with supreme fighting experience following his days with the US Navy, Volvo also has the tendency to act overtly defensive when hearing slight noises that he perceieves as potentially theatening. Easily nosebleeds upon sighting or being close to women, especially his girlfriend Jody. Tatsunosuke Sakonji (Sakonji Tatsunosuke, 左近寺 竜之介) Matoi Giboshi (Giboshi Matoi, 擬宝珠 纏) Haya Isowashi (Isowashi Haya, ''磯鷲 早矢)' '''Nana Otohime' (Otohime Nana, 乙姫 菜々) Rika Saotome (Saotome Rika, 早乙女 リカ) Himeka Hinano (Hinano Himeka, 雛野 姫香) Masayoshi Houjou (Houjyou Masayoshi, 法条 正義)/'Zannen Sugoku' (Sugoku Zannen, 凄苦 残念) Youko Sasaki (Sasaki Youko, 佐々木 洋子) Category:Media